


Complete

by gaybebe



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybebe/pseuds/gaybebe
Summary: juice: kim hyojin adding another boy to his collection?juice: unbelievable. save some for the rest of us





	1. new kid

**Author's Note:**

> a uhhjhhhh dumb onf chatfic because i Love chatfics and also onf  
> ive had this written for a Good Several Months and whether ill post more is undecided but i hope yall can enjoy this :D

chat: whats a king to a god

juice: hello would anyone like to explain why hyojin is IGNORING me  
juice: i asked him a Very Important Question when he stopped texting me and it has been  
juice: two hours  
juice: :/

Strong Man: what'd you do

SENSATION☆: you finally made him snap after 10 years. incredible 

juice: if it took 10 years i cant even be mad i respect that

minkyuwu: wait what was the question????

juice: why am i being interrogated  
juice: i was the one with the question  
juice: WHERE is hyojin he didnt even leave me on read he just left me to rot

Strong Man: chill  
Strong Man: maybe his phone just died 

juice: TWO HOURS

milkboy: dont worry!!! hyojin's with me! he's meeting a friend of mine 

SENSATION☆: you got dumped 

juice: tell hyojin the wedding is off im leaving the country and never want to speak to him again

god: will you calm down for 2 seconds 

juice: THERE YOU ARE  
juice: will you ANSWER MY QUESTION

god: no, seungjoon, you should not flirt with the baskin robins employee to get an extra scoop

juice: but would you flirt w them for me?

god: yes :/

juice: bc you love me :3

SENSATION☆: its because he can actually flirt  
SENSATION☆: and he doesnt want you to embarass yourself and then ban everyone from baskin robbins because you can't handle the consequences of your actions

minkyuwu: and because he loves you :3 

juice: thx mk, ur the only one i can trust

god: OH MY GOD EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT  
god: I HAVE A BOY THAT YOU GET THE PRIVELEGE TO MEET  
god: so long as you promise to be decent people and treat him with the love and respect he deserves  
god: which is all of it

minkyuwu: a boy ??? 

SENSATION☆: hmmm?

juice: kim hyojin adding another boy to his collection?  
juice: unbelievable. save some for the rest of us

god: anyways

god added mizuguchi_yuto to the chat

god: this is my new son  
god: i love him more than i love everyone in this chat combined

milkboy: yuto's really nice! I hope you all like him :) 

mizuguchi_yuto: Hi! It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along!

god: do you see that? he even types with punctuation and capitalization  
god: why aren't we like that? 

Strong Man: i was once  
Strong Man: and then changyoon made fun of me till i stopped

SENSATION☆: let it be known that the only force on this earth keeping me from speaking on this issue is a very ominous text from hyojin  
SENSATION☆: that i Do Not want to share not only for my own safety but for the innocence of our resident child, minkyun 

minkyuwu: hey!!! im taller than you!

SENSATION☆: our very tall, very broad child 

minkyuwu: what about minseok! i thought he was the baby!!

SENSATION☆: he may be cute, but frankly, minseok holds more power than anyone on this planet  
SENSATION☆: dare i say, even more than hyojin

god: its true... ive been training him  
god: one day, he too will rip the heterosexuality out of men's hearts and get free drinks with every step he takes

milkboy: ah... 

juice: that explains it  
juice: minseok's unearthly powers stripped me of all my pride and joy 

milkboy: i'm sorry...

god: dont bother angel, seungjoon's just bitter that you're better at table tennis than he is

Strong Man: you had to say it

juice: DON'T YOU DARE  
juice: YOU KNOW THAT MINSEOK HAS CONNED ALL OF US OUT OF WINNING A GAME WE SHOULD HAVE WON  
juice: I DONT KNOW HOW HE DOES IT

milkboy: really... i promise i'm not that good at games!

juice: oh dont you start  
juice: can we just ban minseok from playing games with us ever again  
juice: its not fair

milkboy: ah...

SENSATION☆: look what you did  
SENSATION☆: you made him sad

Strong Man: maybe we should ban you instead

juice: ITS NOT MY FAULT MINSEOK ALWAYS WINS

minkyuwu: all in favor of banning seungjoon from the group say aye!

juice: YOU'RE ALL UNGRATEFUL 

mizuguchi_yuto: Ah, if it's okay, would you mind introducing yourself?  
mizuguchi_yuto: I still don't know who everyone is.  
mizuguchi_yuto: I'd appreciate that ^^

milkboy: be nice uwu

god: ok everyone SHUT THE HELL UP  
god: yuto!! im sure you know but its me! hyojin! i love you! 

minkyuwu: g-god? d, do you wuv me??? :3

god: no.

juice: hello im sure ill end up adopting u as well!  
juice: im lee seungjoon !

SENSATION☆: wow so the new kid gets a warm introduction huh  
SENSATION☆: but youve left me to rot since the moment you met me

god: .

SENSATION☆: im changyoon and infear for my life every day 

Strong Man: and im jaeyoung  
Strong Man: i actually think we've met before?  
Strong Man: i joined you and minseok for ice cream that one time, i think

milkboy: c:

mizuguchi_yuto: Oh!! Jaeyoung!!  
mizuguchi_yuto: (＾▽＾)

god: you WHAT  
god: i cant even be mad at you right now jaeyoung  
god: yuto i LOVE YOU

mizuguchi_yuto: ,,(´｡• ω •｡`)

minkyuwu: hey!! im kyunie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

SENSATION☆: dont associate with him  
SENSATION☆: youll turn into a furry  
SENSATION☆: its what happened to jaeyoung :/

Strong Man: ... zootopia is good? ok? when will you leave me alone about that?

minkyuwu: its really good ! you need to watch it with us yuto!!!  
minkyuwu: everyones invited but changyoon :D

SENSATION☆: ok. i see how it is.  
SENSATION☆: im not loved, i get it.

minkyuwu: its not my fault all the cats at the cafe didn't pay attention to you !  
minkyuwu: they knew not to trust you !

milkboy: aw changyoon, i'll always love you <3

SENSATION☆: thank u launie... ur the only person i can trust in this day and age

mizuguchi_yuto: Launie?

milkboy: its a nickname he made for me ^^ 

mizuguchi_yuto: Cute :D 

juice: wait but Who Are You  
juice: i got ditched by my BEST FRIEND so he could hang out w you  
juice: Whats The Story

mizuguchi_yuto: I moved from Osaka recently, and started attending school here.  
mizuguchi_yuto: I'm a freshman, like Minseok. He approached me in one of our classes and was very nice ^^  
mizuguchi_yuto: He bought me sweet bread and showed me around my first day.

milkboy: he's kinda shy! and cute c:  
milkboy: i'm trying to get him to teach me japanese!

god: do you all fuckign see thsi. i love my babies. 

minkyuwu: ahdjekaxj thats so cute why woudlnt you tell us about him earlier!!!!

milkboy: uwu

minkyuwu: you take that back young man

mizuguchi_yuto: And I got to meet Jaeyoung a while ago, but we never really talked much after that.  
mizuguchi_yuto: It's nice to be able to talk to you again ^^

Strong Man: Oh yeah of course

juice: hey jaeyoung how do you make all the kids fall in love with you its not fair 

milkboy: its the arms 

mizuguchi_yuto: Yeah... nice arms.

SENSATION☆: um?

god: holy fuck

minkyuwu: did yall not know?

juice: TEACH ME YOUR WORKOUT ROUTINE

Strong Man: can we move on

minkyuwu: aw hes shy,,,

god: god will take pity on you tonight  
god: BOYS we have to discuss  
god: what yuto's nickname should be

juice: RIGHT  
juice: hes one of us now

minkyuwu: whatever changyoon wants it to be i Do Not Want That

SENSATION☆: gimme a fucking second i havent even said anything yet damn

god: hm  
god: yyyy  
god: yuuuutooooooo  
god: yutoooo  
god: yu  
god: u!

juice: u good?

god: i wanna call him U

milkboy: that's weak, hyung :/

god: i raised you on my fucking back and you treat me like this

SENSATION☆: how about

god: no. next 

SENSATION☆: i didnt even breathe

juice: god i wish you wouldnt

mizuguchi_yuto: I'm sure I'll like any name.

god: ok i have the answer everyone shut up this is final

god changed mizuguchi_yuto to kim yuto

juice: bitch 

juice changed kim yuto to lee yuto

god: seungjoon.  
god: this is your last day on earth.

juice: thank god

minkyuwu: hey what about y  
minkyuwu: ytu

Strong Man: take your time

minkyuwu: yuut

SENSATION☆: oh my god

minkyuwu: WAIT

juice: there it is boys

juice changed lee yuto to yuut

yuut: Do i get any say in this

minkyuwu: IM SORRY I DDINT MEAN TO

god: yuut... my son... he's so beautiful

juice: you mean? our son ? 

god: did i fucking stutter

juice: do yall see this? how he treats me?  
juice: as if im not your #1 boy? the original? 

god: god doesn't love all his children equally he only loves Yuut  
god: also shut the hell up everytime i try to be nice to you you bully me 

juice: thats not true 

god: dont lie to me bitch  
god: watch this  
god: seungjoon. youre my best friend and i love you

juice: who are you :/ kyunies my best friend  
juice: he gives the best hugs  
juice: and UNLIKE YOU  
juice: HE LETS ME BE CLINGY 

god: see

minkyuwu: ok but hes right

juice: thank you!! thats why kyunie is the bestie!

SENSATION☆: yall are gonna give me a headache again i thought we were over this

 

private chat: miziguchi_yuto, kimhyo_94

kimhyo_94: hey yuto!! 

mizuguchi_yuto: Hi, Hyojin ^^

kimhyo_94: oh wait

kimhyo_94 changed mizuguchi_yuto to my son

kimhyo_94: :3

my son: hum

kimhyo_94: anyways!!  
kimhyo_94: im sorry if the chat is a little chaotic! its always like that

my son: No, it's fine! I'm not used to it but...  
my son: having so many people to talk to is nice C:

kimhyo_94: aidkaldkla skslal!! i love u!  
kimhyo_94: im glad!  
kimhyo_94: i know you just saw me today, but tomorrow angel, devil, changyoon and me were gonna meet up and get lunch? youre free to come if you want!

my son: Angel?

kimhyo_94: minseok !

my son: Oh, that makes sense.  
my son: Devil?

kimhyo_94: seungjoon

my son: Ah  
my son: Thank you! But I already have plans tomorrow !! Sorry ;;

kimhyo_94: thats ok!! i hope you have fun tomorrow ❤❤❤❤❤  
kimhyo_94: and im really glad everyone in our little group seems to like you ^^ i know youll get along great !

my son: ^^


	2. fellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SENSATION☆: BABY FIGHT
> 
> juice: BABY FIGHY BABY FIGHT BABY FIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hello i have more

minkyuwu: aayhhhfjgffggrofkfofkkfg  
minkyuwu: im so sad  
minkyuwu: and lonely  
minykuwu: and alone!!!  
minkyuwu: i know for a fact none of you would be off your phones this long why are you all ignoring me !!  
minkyuwu: im gonna spam until one of you snakes fuckin answers  
  
milkboy: c:  
  
minkyuwu: my favourite snake!!! there you are!  
  
juice: HE RUINED IT  
  
minkyuwu: SO YOU WERE IGNORING ME!!!!!!  
  
god: it was seungjoons idea  
  
SENSATION☆: THE BITCH STOLE MY PHONE  
  
juice: and none of u are gonna mention that hyojin was totally on board? ok  
juice: im not the only shady bitch in this chat, i see  
  
minkyuwu: you guys are mean :(  
minkyuwu: all i ask for is a little companionship!! im out here dying for money!  
minkyuwu: and none of u can even bother to ask me how IM doing!  
  
milkboy: im sorry :( how are you?  
  
minkyuwu: betrayed, but im healing  
  
SENSATION☆: wait why the hell are you on your phone at work  
  
minkyuwu: you dont have the right to ask me that  
  
milkboy: why are you on your phone at work?  
  
minkyuwu: because im bored :( this store is always empty i dont get how its still in business!!  
minkyuwu: all the floors are mopped! all the shelves are organised!  
minkyuwu: ive already played every mariah carrey hit over the speakers 3 times!!!  
  
god: i miss yuto.  
  
SENSATION☆: yes we KNOW oh my GOD !!  
  
god: :(  
  
minkyuwu: this is why only minseok and jaeyoung are invited to kitty care sundays  
  
juice: where is jaeyoung anyways ??  
juice: minseoks here hes like a magnet  
  
minkyuwu: i dont know hes not answering my texts :(((  
minkyuwu: he usually visits me @ work when im bored but hes not answering!!  
minkyuwu: oh god what if he died  
  
god: he didnt die  
  
SENSATION☆: ?? what would he even be busy w  
  
god: yutooooooo  
god: yuuuuu  
god: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
god: yuto said he was busy :((  
god: i wanted to see him :((  
  
juice: god hes so sulky someone get him Away from me  
  
milkboy: im here, hyung :)  
  
SENSATION☆: AKSKWKDOEKDK  
  
juice: I KNEW IT  
juice: hyojins been neglecting his other baby  
  
SENSATION☆: BABY FIGHT  
  
juice: BABY FIGHY BABY FIGHT BABY FIGHT  
  
god: angel!!!!!!!! im sorry!  
god: :(  
god: i dont love u any less i promise ill still pay attention to you !  
  
SENSATION☆: hmmm jaeyoungs busy...  
SENSATION☆: yuto... also busy?  
SENSATION☆: do you see where im going with this  
  
Strong Man: why are you all like this  
Strong Man: also yuto's with me  
  
SENSATION☆: i love being psychic  
  
god: AUDKAKDKKWKDSKKDKWKDEKFKS  
god: NEVERMIND  
god: HOWS MY BABY DOING  
  
milkboy: :-)  
  
Strong Man: 

  
  
SENSATION☆: XNCLDKXMkzm?#?@?@?  
SENSATION☆: NO ONE TOLD ME THE BOY WAS A MODEL  
  
god: TELL YUTO HE'S GORGEOUS  
  
yuut: // Thank you...  
  
Strong Man: mk, i'll swing by in like 10 min?  
  
minkyuwu: PLEASE IM DYIN OUT HERE  
minkyuwu: EVERYONES HANGING OUT N IM A L O N E  
  
yuut: I hope it's okay that I'm tagging along??  
  
minkyuwu: of course!!!! :33 i cant wait to meet u irl aiskakxls u sound so cute  
  
god: WAIT THIS ISNT FAIR I WANNA HANG OUT W YUTO  
  
milkboy: you already got your turn.  
  
juice: IMFNSKFKEMFM IM GONNANF HYOJIN TAKE CARE OF YOUR BABY HE'S GETTIN SULKY  
juice: WIAJTJSM  
  
minkyuwu: ??  
minkyuwu: did everyone die  
minkyuwu: alone. again .  
minkyuwu: AHHHHHHHHHHH NEVEMRIDNDI NEVEMEDIN THE BOYS ARE IN TOWN  
minkyuwu: OH MY GODDD  
minkyuwu: wherever the hell u all are ur missin out on these sweet boys!  
minkyuwu: you guys .... yuto......... small .. hangign off jaeyoungs arms... i love them  
minkyuwu: god it really is the arms  
minkyuwu: did everyone die  
  
juice: someone almost did  
  
minkyuwu: thWHAT  
  
SENSATION☆: god  
SENSATION☆: being a relationship counselor? exhausting  
  
minkyuwu: :(( did someone fight ??  
  
SENSATION☆: no dont worry order is restored  
SENSATION☆: hyojin bought launie a strawberry milkshake and called him cute n asked about school  
SENSATION☆: he's been tamed  
  
minkyuwu: aialdlalsla dont say it like that  
  
juice: bless minseok he gets so confused when hes not Group Baby for 2 seconds  
  
  
minkyuwu: the rumors are true!! yuto is so cute!!!!  
minkyuwu: also Hansom  
minkyuwu: and his lil smile ... fellas  
minkyuwu: im gonna cry yutos gonna spend a small fortune w jaeyoungs money on snacks akskaka  
minkyuwu: this is so cute...  
minkyuwu: find u a man like that  
  
juice: :3  
  
god: the answer is no  
  
juice: damn ok!!  
juice: what if i wasnt even asking you!!  
  
god: who else were u gonna ask?  
god: changyoon? mk????  
  
SENSATION☆: why the hell do u two talk like no one else can see everything u say  
  
juice: bc this chat is like 70% snake anyways  
  
minkyuwu: cant we all be nice! for maybe one day!  
minkyuwu: is that too much to ask :(  
  
juice: ur only saying that bc ur easy to bully  
juice: and ur a part of the snake line too!! dont even try it!!  
  
minkyuwu: MM???? ? EXCUSE ME ?  
  
SENSATION☆: do you think ive forgotten about that one month where u started following me around everywhere so u could try and jumpscare me and you recorded all of it and then uploaded it online ?  
  
minkyuwu: y  
minkyuwu: i d  
minkyuwu: i dont recall  
  
SENSATION☆: why even have a snake line when literally only jaeyoung isnt on it  
SENSATION☆: and yuto i guess but  
  
juice: oh, honey  
  
god: oh, honey  
  
SENSATION☆: dont fuckin do that its creepy  
  
juice: ........do u not know  
  
god: oh my godt he doesnt know  
  
SENSATION☆: WHAT  
  
juice: you arent snakey enough  
  
SENSATION☆: excuse me? am i hearimg this right???  
  
god: theres an order to these things and you just didnt make the cut  
  
SENSATION☆: what the fuck  
SENSATION☆: me? the dude w a dinosaur fursona??????? not snakey enough!!!  
SENSATION☆: this is a got damn outrage !  
  
milkboy: itd be a scalesona  
  
god: h  
  
juice: whdjk  
  
SENSATION☆: a WHAT  
  
minkyuwu: you guys jus never know Anything do u  
  
milkboy: if its not a mammal it wouldnt be a fursona  
milkboy: so hes a scaley.  
  
god: minseok. explain  
god: also. why do you know that  
  
milkboy: well!  
  
minkyuwu: DO YOU GUYS NOTOMWOMDOSKEKWKDKWK  
  
juice: im so fuckin scared someone please explain  
  
minkyuwu: WHY DO.YOU THINK MINSEOKS #1 SNAKE !!!!!!!!!  
  
SENSATION☆: im going to. cry  
  
yuut: Hey everyone!! I'm home now! Sorry that I haven't been checking my phone, what have I missed?  
  
god: this jus gets worse and worse  
  
yuut: Can I ask a dumb question? '^^  
  
god: of course sweet child  
  
yuut: I'm not sure what furry means? Or scaley?  
  
milkboy: I'm so sorry  
  
juice: WELL YOU SEE  
  
god removed juice from the chat  
  
god: direct action  
  
Strong Man: oh god thank you so mucu  
Strong Man: i dont know if i could go through that a second time  
  
god: angel  
god: we need to talk  
  
milkboy: :-(  
  
god: ok ur right  
god: minkyun. we need to talk.  
  
minkyuwu: WHY IS EVERYTHTING ALWAYS MY FAULTAJDKALS  
minkyuwu: IM JUST A PLAIN FURRY!! I WOULDNT TEACH HIM THIS  
minkyuwu: also hyojin u cant fuckin talk to me like that  
minkyuwu: ur not slick.  
  
god: hm im not sure what you mean  
  
minkyuwu: um! all ur bunny filters!  
minkyuwu: did u think i wouldnt notice !  
minkyuwu: me, the prime furry  
  
god removed minkyuwu from the chat  
  
god: does anyone else want to speak up  
  
SENSATION☆: please end my fucking existence  
  
god: no.  
god: anyways meeting ajorned  
god: glad we've established that u cant trust fuckin anyone in this chat!  
god: except jaeyoung and yuto we love u  
god: and minseok  
god: if angel ripped out my eyes id still love him too  



	3. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuut: I was under the impression everyone kind of wanted to date Jaeyoung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some: unnecesarry awkward tension that gets quickly sweeped under the rug

SENSATION☆: so like One Day someones gonna have to take one for the team and fucking go out with me 

god: very forward of you

SENSATION☆: NO dumbass not any of you  
SENSATION☆: just in General   
SENSATION☆: like so many people on this fuckin earth and not one of them wanna date me?

milkboy: aw, i'm sure someone does!  
milkboy: they're out there, you just have to wait for them!

SENSATION☆: thats nice   
SENSATION☆: but karma got its kiss for me

god: ok what fucking happened   
god: because Something did

SENSATION☆: NOTHING i just 

god: dont do this   
god: tell me the truth

SENSATION☆: sometimes i just have feelings!! is that so weird!

god: fine 

god added juice to the chat  
god added minkyuwu to the chat

SENSATION☆: you bitch 

minkyuwu: its been a WEEK  
minkyuwu: FAKE FRIENDS 

god: anyways   
god: changyoon, spill

juice: ooh what are we spilling eyes emoji

Strong Man: will you stop writing out 'eyes emoji' and just use it

juice: absolutely not

SENSATION☆: we arent spilling anything im just being dumb

god: yes the two arent mutually exclusive   
god: i just want you to tell me whats wrong

SENSATION☆: :/  
SENSATION☆: its not anything big  
SENSATION☆: just some guy

juice: WHO  
juice: WHO DO I HAVE TO BEAT UP

SENSATION☆: you couldnt and you know that

juice: WHO DOES JAEYOUNG HAVE TO BEAT UP

Strong Man: im not doing that

milkboy: what happened with the guy, changyoon ? :(

SENSATION☆: i didnt even know him that well so it doesnt matter  
SENSATION☆: but like when i blatantly flirt w someone and they dont bat an eye!!  
SENSATION☆: and im sitting over here like a dumbass  
SENSATION☆: i jus wish i was like  
SENSATION☆: loveable :/ 

juice: you wanna have another Lonely Hearts party   
juice: ill make mac n cheese

SENSATION☆: no   
SENSATION☆: that sounds depressing

minkyuwu: ooo no it could be fun  
minkyuwu: why dont we all go bowling again

SENSATION☆: oh good  
SENSATION☆: i can puke out gross nachos and my feelings in a weird bowling alley bathroom

god: :(

yuut: I understand that it feels bad at the moment, Changyoon.   
yuut: It's easy to feel alone when you're looking for a specific someone's attention. But you're not!! I promise ! The things you're feeling will pass with time and you'll find people who make it easier to be.  
yuut: For now you have to not be too hard on yourself! Do something that might make you happy, if you feel up to it. 

SENSATION☆: a  
SENSATION☆: aaaaa  
SENSATION☆: thank you...

yuut: C:

SENSATION☆: thank you guys   
SENSATION☆: not tonight but maybe when everyones free we could all do something?

minkyuwu: awww   
minkyuwu: yuto you did good

god: sounds good!! 

SENSATION☆: god would i even be a good boyfriend   
SENSATION☆: lol sorry to drag this convo on but like 

milkboy: i think you would!

juice: have u... thought about this before eyes emoji

milkboy: have you not?

juice: you got me there !

milkboy: i made a list

SENSATION☆: .......of what

milkboy: :)

minkyuwu: as long as we all agree that jaeyoung would be the Best Boyfriend i have nothing else to say

Strong Man: uh

SENSATION☆: oh definitely 

juice: tbh im jealous of yuto :/ 

Strong Man: .......... uh

yuut: Agreed! Jaeyoung would take really good care of his partner ^^

juice: wait

milkboy: ashsdifkm!! seungjoon ! 

juice: OH  
juice: ARE YOU TWO NOT DATING ?   
juice: OHKSKAKCMSSKFK

god: oh my god you dumbass 

juice: DONT FUCKIN   
juice: I KNOW YOU THOUGHT SO TOO  
juice: THE LUNCH? HELLO I

minkyuwu: sh you guys are embarrassing 

juice: you arent allowed to say that to me 

yuut: Jaeyoung's really sweet!! I think he'd like to spoil anyone he dates.

SENSATION☆: STOP im gonna get jealous too assudkdlxn 

juice changed broad cutie to Best Boyfriend

Best Boyfriend: you guys

minkyuwu: BLEASE i wish i was w jaeyoung rn so i could see him smiling

god: yuto...   
god: do you...  
god: perhaps.......  
god: want to date . jaeyoung?

yuut: I was under the impression everyone kind of wanted to date Jaeyoung?

minkyuwu: THE BOYS NOT WRONG

god: oh this is so cute  
god: jaeyoung is on thin fucking ice, however

Best Boyfriend: im gonna strangle you

god: no you wont you big softie

SENSATION☆: ok that was fun but like  
SENSATION☆: i cant imagine anyone in this group going out w each other  
SENSATION☆: like thered be a huge Disturbance u kno

minkyuwu: oh fuk i kno   
minkyuwu: theres already such a delicate balance of chaos in here the slightest shift could throw it all off

milkboy: more than you know !

SENSATION☆: what does that mean

juice: it means absolutely nothing   
juice: minseok doesnt know what hes talking about !  
juice: lets talk about Literally anything else 

Best Boyfriend: woah

yuut: Are you alright, Seungjoon? 

god: hes fine  
god: dont worry about it

SENSATION☆: .....nah   
SENSATION☆: whats up

milkboy: im sorry for bringing that up  
milkboy: we should move on  
milkboy: :(

SENSATION☆: mmmmmmmm no   
SENSATION☆: you guys are being weird and i wanna know whats up  
SENSATION☆: you guys made me talk about my stuff so return the favor

god: maybe its none of your business 

SENSATION☆: what the hell crawled up your ass?  
SENSATION☆: whatever

 

private chat: e_tion, seungj_us, mizuguchi_yuto

e_tion: hey  
e_tion: you dont have to tell me anything  
e_tion: jus wanna make sure youre ok and stuff  
e_tion: because hyojins being fuckin weird  
e_tion: also yuto is here too because hes comforting

mizuguchi_yuto: <3  
mizuguchi_yuto: I hope you're alright too. If there's anything I can help with I hope I can help somehow ^^

seungj_us: ah <3 <3 <3  
seungj_us: sorry to worry you  
seungj_us: it was, in fact, i, who was being fuckin weird   
seungj_us: dont worry  
seungj_us: jaeyoungs already blowing up my phone i promise im good

e_tion: if you say so

mizuguchi_yuto: Would you like some cat pictures?

seungj_us: oh FUCK yeah   
seungh_us: this man gets it

 

group chat

minkyuwu: that was weird

milkboy: so, would sunday work for everyone?

SENSATION☆: oh the bowling thing again  
SENSATION☆: sure 

minkyuwu: WAIT  
minkyuwu: minseok explain ... the list

milkboy: the what?

minkyuwu: you know th  
minkyuwu: what you were talking abt earlier

milkboy: :)

SENSATION☆: minseok when you do that i feel the most incredible sense of dread

milkboy: its a ranking of how dateable you all are  
milkboy: in short,  
milkboy: im glad we all agree jaeyoung would be the best boyfriend

Best Boyfriend: who............. who's in last place 

milkboy: hyojin

minkyuwu: iIM GONNA CHOKE  
minkyuwu: why is he so Certain  
minkyuwu: what does he know that we dont

god: angel i love you. but this is slander

milkboy: because   
milkboy: you are my dad   
milkboy: youre my dad !  
milkboy: boogie woogie woogie 

god: .  
god: i can never stay mad at u and u know that angel i love u ur so precious   
god: also ur dodging the real matter here and i wont forget that <3 but i love u!

milkboy: :) <3

SENSATION☆: no offense but this is terrifying

minkyuwu: LAUNIE WHERE DO I PLACE ON THE LIST

SENSATION☆: fuck off only im allowed to call him that

milkboy: ahhh  
milkboy: you cant expect me to reveal all my secrets, can you?

minkyuwu: but :C

milkboy: sorry! i have to keep them safe 

SENSATION☆: i almost dont wanna know 

milkboy: but you do.

SENSATION☆: u are so right

yuut: How high on the list would I be if I promise to buy you lunch tomorrow?

milkboy: oh u-uwu 

SENSATION☆: hello...   
SENSATION☆: you charmed him thats So cute

minkyuwu: didnt you say he bought you sweet bread the first day he met you?  
minkyuwu: :3 

 

private chat: angel_launie, m24kyun, e_tion

angel_launie: Be Quiet :)

 

group chat: whats a king to a god

yuut: He did! He was sweeter than the bread <3

milkboy: im meltignnf

Best Boyfriend: critical damage...

minkyuwu: wait so for sunday  
minkyuwu: which bowling alley

Best Boyfriend: which one are we banned from again

god: the expensive one so it doesnt matter

SENSATION☆: wait its My sad party i wanna go to that one w the racing games in the arcade   
SENSATION☆: i wanna kick seungjoons ass

juice: hey fuck you buddy   
juice: youre on bitch

milkboy :') 

private chat: seungj_us, shim_jaeyoung

shim_jaeyoung: Is there anything i can do to help?  
shim_jaeyoung: You don't need to tell me anything, but you can if you want.  
shim_jaeyoung: I'm here for you, if stuff's not alright. 

seungj_us: aw look at you  
seungj_us: pulling out the proper punctuation and capitalization just for me

shim_jaeyoung: Seungjoon.

seungj_us: yea yeah i know   
seungj_us: dont worry, really  
seungj_us: i didnt mean to react like that tbh its not a big deal in the first place 

shim_jaeyoung: If it really isn't, I'll respect that, but  
shim_jaeyoung: Don't feel like you have to brush off your feelings, okay?

seungj_us: ...ugh  
seungj_us: you big softie  
seungj_us: makin me all emotionally vulnerable and shit

shim_jaeyoung: and if you wanna meet up and eat trash food and talk about it like that, we can 

seungj_us: hhh  
seungj_us: your place? 20 minutes ?

shim_jaeyoung: sure  
shim_jaeyoung: <3

seungj_us: <3 thank you


	4. not with that attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minkyuwu: like im really convinced at this point that hyojin's family adopted minseok at some point 
> 
> Best Boyfriend: wait a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Short and Not That Funny but i had to write more so can i get an f in the chat for respect please

god: WHO ELSE IS EXCITED TO SEE YUTO AGAIN

yuut: Ahhh

minkyuwu: ME  
minkyuwu: i talked to yuto in person for maybe 15 minutes and i miss him too :/

yuut: wwwww

juice: I can't wait to see the kid who's been stealing all of My Best Friend's attention

god: knife emoji  
god: what best friend

yuut: I can't wait to watch Minseok beat you at bowling.

minkyuwu: HAUFWJBQFOM

milkboy: Maybe So

Best Boyfriend: Yuto please mute the chat before he starts

god: i cannt fuckign believe thdi  
god: seunjgoon just texted me  
god: "turning off my phone. have to think about some stuff for a while. hurts too much."

SENSATION☆: and you guys call Me dramatic .

yuut: wwhwh nooo  
yuut: I'm sorry :-(

god: please dont be hes doing this for attention

yuut: Then I'm not sorry?

SENSATION☆: seungjoon doesn't deserve apologies only Consequences

milkboy: hey tell seungjoon that if he buys me food on sunday i'll let him win uvu

god: he answered immediately so he probably turned off his read receipts and is reading everythign right now Hi Bitch  
god: anyways he said "i refuse to make a deal with the devil"  
god: that is my ANGEL baby brother excuse you

minkyuwu: ahjdsk have i ever mentioned how cute it is that you guys act like brothers and stuff  
minkyuwu: like aw thats family  
minkyuwu: like im really convinced at this point that hyojin's family adopted minseok at some point 

Best Boyfriend: wait a second

milkboy: no one say a word .

god: let me move my bang so i can read that again

minkyuwu: what did i do

milkboy: i said . dont say a word.

god: im older And taller than you you fuckign Bapy

milkboy: :/

minkyuwu: what happened!!!

god: minkyun. my darling.  
god: do you think i was just really good friends with a kid 5 years younger than me

minkyuwu: i dont understand whats happening

god: minseok is  
god: literally  
god: my little brother 

milkboy: no offense hyung but im gonna end you !  
milkboy: this could have been great and you ruined it

minkyuwu: can you just like block me  
minkyuwu: i need to think for a few days  
minykuwu: im sorry did Everyone know except me . 

SENSATION☆: ya 

minkyuwu: i  
minkyuwu: waitjmd  
minkyuwu: minseok literally introduced yuto to jaeyoung before his own brother?

Best Boyfriend: now hold on 

milkboy: thank you ! for that. for pointing that out. thanks.

god: EVERYONE here is on thin ice 

SENSATION☆: i was literally not involved at all

god: and yet.

yuut: For the record I can't wait to meet the rest of you too!  
yuut: Especially Seungjoon  
yuut: Who I'm sure is very good at bowling

juice: i Am 

SENSATION☆: sure jan

juice: . anyways  
juice: i kinda Have to win or legally i will be a dissapointment 

yuut: Is that how law works?

Best Boyfriend: no

juice: yes 

Best Boyfriend: No

juice: Yes! 

yuut: If you try your best no one can be dissapointed in you ^^

juice: ohgjgh.... my heart...  
juice: thats so sweet :(

yuut: I do have a sweet tooth!

juice: ohymkfod im gonna buy you so much candy  
juice: you like sweet bread?? soda? gummy vitamins?

yuut: I don't think gummy vitamins are candy?

juice: not with that attitude!

god :')

SENSATION☆: a soft hyojin... a Miracle

god: Shut Your Fuckign Mouth  
god: Slandering me. In MY group chat

juice: i have admin rights too bitch!

juice changed the group chat name to What's A God To A Nonbeliever

god: a dead man.

juice: over my dead body!  
juice: wait 

SENSATION☆: alright WHO lost the braincell because we are NOT in possession of it today

milkboy: i threw it into the gutter and ran at the first sight of trouble

yuut: Don't worry guys I can share with you!

milkboy: a pisces with braincells? unlikely

yuut: Was that... an insult?

juice: YOUREE A PISCEVS? juice: ok i Get It Now. Of course hyojin loved you on sight :/

minkyuwu: oh thank god theres another water sign here finally  
minkyuwu: i cannot STAND all the earth signs theyre STIFLING ME

yuut: What. Is going on

minkyuwu: youre fish boy!

yuut: Thank you. I have no idea what that means.

Best Boyfriend: its fine you get used to it


End file.
